License To Kill I: Sean J Roger
by Leonora Chris
Summary: Tony is living a secret second life even Gibbs knows nothing about. Would it really be so bad if the boss knew? How bad can it be? 1/4 Part in the License To Kill series. Will be used as a basis for a future crossover with Numb3rs. However, this one isn't crossover and it's a completed story/oneshot.


_**(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it, only the story is mine.)**_

**So this whole thing was born during the time I had no laptop/computer... Since I'll go crazy if I don't get the stuff out of my head, I obviously had to write it down...  
**

**In case you didn't notice it, the name of the whole series is one of the James Bond themes _(I am not using actual songs or anything like that. It's just a nod to the James Bond)_.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- YEAR 200X -**

_**NAVY YARD 9 AM. SUNDAY. PRESENT.  
**_

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs barks the moment he steps out of the elevator. His other two agents shrug and pray their boss will keep his bad mood off the work this time.

Gibbs furrows his brows. Irritated and worried at the same time. DiNozzo was often late from work. Rarely more than few minutes here and there though and he did make up for it by staying late. Last months however, it seemed like the young man could never get to work in time...

* * *

_**ITALY 8 AM. SATURDAY. LOCAL TIME.  
**_

"Why _do_ they always escape?"

_"Are you seriously asking that? After all these years? I mean, what would you do in their shoes?_" The voice in his ear spoke.

"Fair enough... Hey, Einstein. See if there's... another way I could use... I'll never reach him this way."

_"Bossy... Sure... Just a sec..."_

He could feel the beating of his heart. It was like underwater drum solo, playing just for him. He could feel the blood in his mouth and distantly he realized he was smirking. Maybe even laughing?

"Hold it... Think I found it on my own..."

The voice puffed annoyed breath._ "Remind me exactly why I am wasting my time sitting here when there are so many other things I could, _should_, be doing right now?"_

He laughed in response. Could imagine the annoyed look on Einstein's face. "Sorry..."

The dirtbag had good distance, but not for long. He wasn't doing this job so he could just let his targets get away. Changing direction, he quickly made his way to one of the rooftops. Running to the other side of it, his eyes scanned the area and within seconds he knew all he needed to know. Adjusting the small ear piece, he ignored the yelling in his ear. Not a moment of hesitation and he jumped down.

Landing on something soft, he is thankful for spotting it in time. Hard landing wasn't on his 'to do' list again anytime soon. Getting up, he brushes his fingers over his clothes and then over his hair. Some may think that the most important thing was to make sure first that nothing was broken, but he had always been good at avoiding and lying to even himself when that worry might have tried to creep in his mind. Even near death, he'd still claim he was fine.

He notices the shocked look of a man who's cargo he had just messed up. Flashing a smile he apologizes in fluent Italy before rushing off. Now was not the time for friendly chatter. Running for few more minutes, he finally slows down into slow walk. Seeing the car, he shakes his head. Somebody was not being very clever... Leaving it wide open for him to see...

"Hey. Just to double check. That's the one, right?" He frowns when he only gets silence. For a moment he panics and fears that something has happened to his partner.

"Hey! Einstein!"

_"...I'm not talking to you..."_

He laughed, barely hiding his relief from his voice. "Really. I'm sorry. I'll warn you next time I'm going to jump so you can close your eyes."

_"You really scared me! Try yourself watching a live video broadcast of a life through some idiot's eyes."_

"Sorry, sorry... So?"

_"Yeah... That's the one..."_

"Good. Hey. You might want to close your eyes for this one."

_"...I closed them now..."_

"Attaboy." He grins and then the smile slips off his face as he puts his hand inside his jacket and walks closer to the car. Stopping next to it he knocks on the window. The driver rolls the window down. Looking annoyed and tries speaking something with his broken Italy, but he barely got few words out when in the middle of the angry rant he stopped. With his eyes wide open and hole in his forehead, the man slumped backwards.

He opens the door and pushing the driver down on the other side he glanced at the body and reached forward to take the hat. Glad that it didn't have much blood on, he puts it on his head and sits on the driver's seat. Waiting. With his gun hidden on his lap, he kept brushing his thumb over the cold metal. "How close?"

_"Five minutes."_

"Don't forget to close your eyes."

_"Shut up... I can handle it just fine..."_

"Like last time? I heard you threw up for days after it. You're already nothing but skin and bones. How could I ever look your mother in the eyes again if you lose any more weight? And you can't forget the nightmares you had last time. Remember?"

_"I'm over it by now, you know."_

He chuckled and changed his voice into creepy and raspy sounding. "Meatballs and chainsaw... Can you hear it my boy? It's coming... Coming..!"

_"Shut up! I got it..! I'll close my eyes."_

"Attaboy..."

_"That was just plain mean you know... And you can't protect me from things like that forever..."_

"I know... Ah... There he is..."

He pulled the hat to hide most of his face when the man opened the backdoor and jumped inside. Gasping for breath the man glanced frantically outside and then yelled in Russian. **_"Let's go! There was change in plans!"_**

He turned around slowly, with his gun pointed to his target, and he spoke in Russian. **_"Vlad quit."_**

Before the man had time to react, he ended his miserable life. Watching with empty eyes when the life was gone from yet another bad guy. Another mission.

_"...Is it done now?"_

He stared at the bloody body for a moment. "Yeah... The mission is over... Let's both go home..."

He could feel the concern from his partner even without him saying anything. He refused to say anything though as he got out of the car and walked away towards the sun. It hurt his eyes even through his sunglasses, which he had put on, but he didn't care.

_"Hey... Roger... Are you sure you're not hurt?"_

"I'm fine!" He snaps and sighs then.

"Sorry... I'm fine... Really... I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay..."

Taking off the earpiece and the contact lenses from his eyes, he cut the contact to his partner. It was time to go home and all he really wanted was to sleep away a generation or few. Knowing at the same time he didn't have the luxury.

"God... What am I doing..?" He held on until he made it far enough before he threw up violently.

* * *

_**NAVY YARD 9:05 AM. SUNDAY. PRESENT.  
**_

Each time he felt like he had lost part of his soul. Didn't matter how evil the dead were. Or perhaps it had something to do with the persona he put on each time he went on those missions. He became cold blooded hunter. Just barely above the evil he killed.

Before the elevator opened, he quickly pressed the emergency switch. It was what he had to do every time before facing his team. While he knew he could fool everyone else just fine, he knew Gibbs had already gotten few times dangerously close to suspecting something. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Taking few deep half sobs and half breaths, he leaned against the wall. Slowly stripping off the remains of Sean J. Roger. _**Code=5342-?-#093#**. _Few more breaths and he was very special agent Anthony D. DiNozzo junior. Glancing at his watch, he grimaced. _9:15 AM_. Man. Boss was going to eat him alive. And he was beyond tired. Ready to drop on his feet. He knew he should have hurried the plane to fly just a little faster. Not safe, but at least he wouldn't be late from work.

Yawning several times, he pulled out bottle of pills from his pocket. His hands shook and he nearly dropped it several times. His 'vitamins' were from their own doctor. He could still remember the first time they had been introduced to these.

_"Take only one or it won't be pretty. It will fool your body into thinking you've rested. Be careful though. Once 12 hours have passed, you will crash and fall asleep no matter where."_

Of course, because he was DiNozzo, he did once take two pills at once. With coffee of all the things. The results were not pretty and everyone around him had suffered from his hyper active behaviour. Only for him to drop asleep on his feet in the middle of the bullpen.

Taking one cautiously, he grimaced at the aftertaste and glanced at his watch again. _9:17 AM._ Oh, Gibbs was so going to kill him.

Walking in the bullpen, he smirked. "Good morning!"

McGee and Kate stared at him. They had already been suffering Gibbs's wrath because of him and threw ugly looks at him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. My car broke down. It won't happen again."

He flinched at the head slap as Gibbs materialized out of nowhere behind him. "You better make sure it won't."

"Sorry, boss..." Tony mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. Gibbs looked at him strangely and not for the first time Tony found himself worrying if he had been giving off something. Some signs. Hadn't lied well enough. If Gibbs was suspecting something. If he already knew.

"Get to work, DiNozzo."

"On it, boss..." Tony smiled softly and walked to his desk.

"The coffee and lunch are on me today..." He muttered to the other two and they blinked. Surprised.

"Really... I'm sorry..." Tony shrugged and they relaxed for a bit, smiling at him. Nodding their agreement.

"Are you working or are you not busy enough?" Gibbs barked and the agents rushed back to work. Gibbs sat behind his desk and observed DiNozzo, with a frown. There was something there and his gut was driving him crazy, but he never could understand what the young man was hiding. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, but in his gut he knew. He knew he knew something, but he was in denial.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss?"

"After work. My place. Cowboy steaks."

McGee and Kate looked shocked. They didn't know that it was something the two men did every once in a while and so they stared at them with big eyes.

Tony smiles softly, but inside he felt like he was about to lose his breakfast. "Sure... I'll bring the beer..."

* * *

**_GIBBS'S PLACE 9 PM. SUNDAY. LATER THAT DAY.  
_**

They ate and drank in silence. Gibbs wishing the former detective would open up to him and Tony praying the older man wouldn't decide to now of all the times to become talkative.

Gibbs observed his young agent and sighs. The whole time the man hadn't relaxed. As if knowing he had wanted to talk. It made him sad that Tony felt he couldn't open up to him. Smiling sadly he took a swig from the beer bottle. "So... How did you spend your days off?"

Tony flashed a smile. "Don't tell probie and Kate, but... I actually spent the whole time at home. Watching movies and just sleeping..."

Gibbs wanted to growl and glare. He couldn't tell why or how he knew it, but DiNozzo was lying to him. Instead he leans back and smiles. "Nothing wrong with that, DiNozzo... So what movies did you watch?"

Tony stared at his boss and friend in shock. Gibbs was actually willingly asking for him to talk about movies?

Listening to Tony start his painfully long rambling about all the movies he had watched, Gibbs just kept observing him. Wondering if his gut was failing him. It wasn't like he was young anymore.

"...and then I realized I had enough of that for a while and decided to watch Licence to kill and before I knew it, I was on a James Bond marathon..."

Yeah... Maybe things were fine the way they were... It's not like he shared everything with DiNozzo either... Gibbs smiled and didn't even focus on the young man's child like excitement as he went on to quote his favorite movie parts for him. The parts he thought that Gibbs just _had_ to watch with him sometimes. In the middle of his happy act, Tony started yawning and before he even realized, he was deep asleep next to Gibbs.

"You know you can trust me, right?" Gibbs sighs and moves the young man so his head is on his lap. Brushing his fingers through the soft hair, he frowns and leans closer. Blood?

After making sure his senior field agent wasn't hiding any injuries from him, he relaxes, but the frown on his face didn't leave. Once again, his gut was screaming at him and he had no idea what to do about it. So for now he just had to keep trying to ignore it and hope, _pray_, that someday the man would trust him enough...

**_The End._**


End file.
